But You Don't Know Me
by kakikidawn.housesflower
Summary: You give your hand to me, and then you say, "Hello". And I can hardly speak, my heart is beating so. And anyone can tell, you think you know me well - Well, you don't know me. House is thinking of someone he doesn't want too. Cameron get's stood up. House offer's to be be her date. Can their be more than talk over salad?
1. Looking Through A Window

_AN: I DO NOT own House, M.D, the character's, or the actor's portraying them. All though, I'd love to have Hugh. That's a whole different thing in it's self. I hope you enjoy it. Comment's is love._

House sits alone in his apartment. Nursing a glass of Marker's Mark, sitting at his piano, alone in his apartment. His long nimble fingers find the white keys. F7+, F7, Bb, Bbm6, F D7, Gm C7, A7 D7, Gm C7.

_You give your hand to me, and then you say, "Hello". _

_And I can hardly speak, my heart is beating so, _

_and anyone can tell, you think you know me well - _

_Well, you don't know me._

House has been playing the tune on his piano for the last half hour or so. He's always been a fan of the man known as, "The Genius", He sighed heavily, taking a drink of his whiskey, setting the glass back on the black baby grand. His fingers found the keys again, he begins singing once more. He'd been trying to get her off his mind. Her. Allison Cameron. The woman who's been capturing his dreams and thoughts since their kiss in his office, a mere three months ago.

_No, you don't know the one. _

_Who dreams of you at night, _

_And longs to kiss your lips, _

_and longs to hold you tight. _

_Oh-oh, I'm just a friend, _

_that's all I've ever been - _

_'Cause you don't know me._

He didn't except it. His whole team was fooled into thinking he had cancer. Of course, he didn't. He didn't know what she was doing at first, as she inched closer to him. His eyes locked on her, he had known that she had feelings for him for sometime, although he wasn't sure why. He can still remember the feel of her lips, he was hesitant at first. Her tongue slid across his lips for access, his eyes rolled back in his head, as he granted her wish. The kiss was slow, and passionate. Sure she was trying to get his blood, but he knew she wanted it.

He sat up, grabbing his leather jacket, before limping out the front door. He needed to clear his head. His bike had been in the shop a week now. He walked down the left side of the street. The crunching sound of his sneakers on the snow covered sidewalks. He's only walked a few blocks when out of the corner of his eye, he see's her. Cameron. Her head his hung, she sits alone at a table for two. He walks in and walks straight to her table, ignoring a waiter along the way. Her eyes are closed, he see's a tear stream down her face. He shuffles and her eyes shoot open.

"House?" She looks around the restaurant. "What are you doing here?"

House sits down in the wood chair across from her. He points at the window behind him, using his thumb. Turning his body half way. Cameron uses the chance to wipe her tears away, which House see's. "I saw you through the window. Hot date?"

He looks her over, she's wearing a one-strap silk red dress, that doesn't quite make it to her knee's. He knows, that red is her color. He remember's the hospital benefit, over a year ago. She wore a strapless short dress then, red. She literally took his breath away, like she's doing now. Her hair is straightened, her lips a deeper red than her dress.

"No hot date. I-" She shakes her head.

His mouth drops a little. "Did you get stood up?"

"Don't worry about it House. I was just about to leave."

"Looking like that, it's the guy's loss." There they were. The words he meant to keep inside, but by her stunned expression, she heard him. He meant it, she was gorgeous. She was, in fact, _his_ lovely piece of lobby art.

Cameron blushes. "Thanks House, but really, I should just head home."

"I could eat. We just happen to be in a restuarant, no need to waste that dress."

Her face turns blank. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

He doesn't move, it feels like his heart has stopped. "Without the date part." He finally murmur's. "I'm just thinking logically."

"That's new." She jokes.

He gives an awkward laugh. "Yeah, do should we order. I'll pay."

"Gregory House, paying for a meal. That's something I'd love to see."

"Good." He flashes another awkward smile her way, before waving a waiter over.

There dinner goes good, unlike the date they _did _share. No serious topic comes up, just light chit chat. By the end of their supper Cameron is very buzzed, and House is barely reaching his. House drives Cameron's car to her apartment.

Their still sitting in the non-heated car. Cameron talks first. "How are you going to get home?"

He looks at the heavily pouring snow fog the windows. "I can call a cab."

"It's coming down really hard, besides I think they stopped working about a hour ago." She responds looking at her wrist watch.

House turns off the car. "And Wilson's at a conference in Florida."

"Lucky him." She wraps her arms around her chest. "It's freezing." She slighting shivers.

"Get inside." He nods. "I can walk home."

"House, it's all the way across town. You can crash on my couch." She get out of the car before he can say a single syllable.

He locks her car and follows her into the elevator. The short ride is silent. He's mind is moving about a mile a minute. She slowly unlocks her door.

He walks in, closing the door behind him, silently. Turning the lock, until he hears a click.

"Coffee?" She asked taking of her red pea coat, walking into her kitchen.

"Sure." He pops a few long white pellets, taking a seat on the sofa.

After a few minutes, she comes back with two cups of coffee. She hands him his, and sites a cushion away from him. Curling her legs underneath herself, she sips at the steaming liquid.

"So..."

She rolls her eyes. "What?"

"Nothing." He takes a drink of coffee.

"So, couch."

"If your leg can't handle it. I can sleep out here and you can use my bed."

"I can't kick you out of your bed."

"If you think you can keep your hands to yourself, we can both crash in the bed."

"I'm an angel." House gave her a innocent look.

"You _do _know, I have met you, right?"

He smiles. "Yes. I'll behave, just now grabbing me in the middle of the night."

Cameron rolled her eyes once more. "Ok. I'm going to go get dressed."

In the middle of unzipping her dress, the zipper gets stuck. She calls his name from the bedroom. House walks in.

"Yes?"

"My damn zippers stuck, can you help?" She let out a small titter.

"Sure, you just wanted me to undress you." House limps to her, tossing his cane on her bed.

She sweeps her hair to one side, allowing him access to her back. He gets it unstuck, he slowly unzips the back of the dress, it falls to her hips.

"_Oh, God_." House thinks. "_She's not wearing a bra_."

Cameron's arms cover her bare chest, she looks over her right shoulder, the moonlight cascading off her, perfectly. She looks up at him. Suddenly, without thinking, House puts a hand on the small of her back, gliding it up her smooth vanilla skin. Cameron's lips part, but before words can be uttered, House's lips claim her's, in a slow kiss. She turns around, her bare chest get's pressed against his grey _Grateful Dead_ tee. Her arms wrap around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. He stumble to the bed, he gently lays her down.

"Cameron." He whisper's.

Her breath is heavy. "Shh House, don't ruin it. I know you want this. Just be quite." Cameron presses her lips hard against his.

With his help, she pulled his t-shirt over his head. Finding his mouth quickly afterwards. House ran his calloused hands down her body, slipping her dress off. Her already wet red lace panties were next. Tossed somewhere in the darkened room. She kissed his jawline making her way to his ear, as she unbuckled his belt. She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pushing them off his hips.

"House, I want you so bad." She purred into his ear.

He quickly hoped off the bed, taking off his jeans and briefs. Cameron grabbed a condom from one of the nightstand's. He put it on, and crawled back over her, he slowly pushed his ten inches inside of her. He stopped before he went further. Brushing a lock of hair from her face, he kissed her lips tenderly, down to her neck, to the valley of her petite, but perfect breasts. Kissed up to her ear.

"I'll take it slow." He whispered gently.

She just nodded in response. She imagined House as a big man, but never this big. And, surely, never this gentle. She didn't want to over think it. She just wanted to enjoy it. She softly bucked her hips against him, urging him to continue. He obliged. He couldn't believe that he started this night thinking about her. About how, he'd never be able to have her. Now here she was, in his arms, her gorgeous body, in front of him, ripe for his picking.

He took his time, exploring every beautiful inch of her. She did the same with him. She had always found him to be a very attractive man, and she was right, even in a shadowed room, he was beautiful. Glorious. Every kiss, was passionate and soft. Every movement slow and loving. House knew by doing this he was showing her a side of him, that he was always afraid to show woman. She knew this as well.

He knew that by being this tender it was letting his feelings show. Unbeknownst to anyone, but House, he did have feelings for her. In fact, he was in love with her. He knew that she loved him, she wasn't one to really hide her feelings. But him. That's what he did best, he didn't want to put himself out there and then be shot down. Even though everyone knew of her feelings, House didn't understand them. He was dumbfounded. How can a girl, a woman, like Cameron even find him attractive. Let alone great enough to fall in love with.

He had just hoped she wouldn't put two and two together. That his sweetness, was his way of showing how he felt. After a night of passion, she fell asleep in his arms. Both, afraid of what the morning would bring.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Can I Have Kiss Forever?

AN: I DO NOT own House, M.D, the character's, or the actor's portraying them. All though, I'd love to have Hugh. That's a whole different thing in it's self. I hope you enjoy it. Comment's is love.

Chapter two:

House woke up from a throbbing pain in his thigh, He stirred. Grabbing the Vicodin off the night stand. Swallowing his vice. He turned to his side, a sleeping Cameron captured his eye, he thought it was a dream. Her blond hair cloaked over her light back. The cool sheets draped over her hips, her sweet face was away from him, he saw the slow rising and falling of her back. Slowly he turned to his left side. Placing his palm on the curve of the small of her back, his pinkie going under the sheet, feeling her warmth.

_For I never knew the art of making love, though my heart aches with love for you._

_Afraid and shy, I-I've let my chance go by, A chance that you might love me too._

Gradually she turns to face him, a bashful smile arises on her blushed toned lips. Cameron stretches her neck and gives him a light peck to his bottom lip. With his hand still on her back, He kisses her again, pushing her back to the bed, rolling half of his body on top of her at the same time. The kiss grows. Her hands on his scruff, moving the the back of his head, intertwining her fingers into his brown wavy strands; bringing their kiss to a new depth.

A bulge pressed against her thigh, forced a soft fleshy structure above her chin to curve into a half moon. His smirk matches her, in one swift movement, she's now on top. Gliding another condom over his erection, she guided him inside her. With every movement felt like a fire, growing higher and higher. No words have yet been spoken, but passionate lyrics of moans and names cried into the once silent apartment.

He sat up, wrapping his long arms around her tiny frame, taking one of her diminutive bouncing breasts into his mouth, flicking his tongue over her hard rosy bud. Cameron's head launches back, she bites her lower lip. Feeling his large hands roam her back, stopping, at her shoulder blades, grasping the bones. House kisses up clavicle to her neck, she brings her head back, softly panting. Still moving slowing; up and then down, repeating this action, over and over.

She kisses his neck, feeling his quick heart beat. Kissing up his scruffy jaw, letting her bottom lip slowly roam the short hairs, sucking at his ear lobe. Muttering his name airily into his ear. He moved in slowly, laying her, again, on her back. House's left hand slithered down her creamy white thigh to the back of her knee bringing it higher, allowing him to thrust deeper. With an arch of her back, she let out a growl from deep in her stomach, it only encouraged him further. He quickened his pace.

Sweet sheets of sweat covered their bodies, the red sheets pushed to the end of her bed. Leaving only their body heat and sensual touches to keep them warm in the cool bedroom. House let out a moan, pulling out, in almost a urgent movement, he pulled off the lateximprisonment. Flowing back inside her, his movements were slow again. He didn't know if he'd have this chance again, he wanted all of her, every piece, and he didn't want a confinement.

Another moan escaped from the deepest part of him, feeling her wall contrast and release over his manhood. Her nails dug into his back, leaving red animalistic claw marks. A cry left her parted pink mouth, House couldn't take it. He pounded harder and faster in her, transporting her ankles to rest on his broad shoulders. Cameron felt him in the top of her midsection, she was amazed by his every movement, more cry's of passion filled the room.

She grabbed the sides of the pillows, that lied underneath her heavy head. Her eyes shut in ecstasy, while her toes curled into the crisp sheet below her. Screaming his name, House felt her luscious honey release. With one final thrust, he called out her name, collapsing over her. Heavy breaths covered each other. He smiled into the crook of her neck, as two arms wrapped themselves around his ribs. Cameron didn't mind his weight on her. Sure, it made it harder to catch her breath, but she honestly didn't mind it.

Minutes passed, before House sat up. She smiled timidly up at him.

"Well, that was a nice wake up call." Cameron laughed.

"You started it." He pauses. "Not that I'm complaining. Yeah, and it didn't involve talking. Which is nice." House retorted.

She playfully slapped his chest, before looking at the small clock next to her, she sighed deeply, disquiet seeped through the silent act. "It's ten. I have stuff to do before work tomorrow."

"You ruin all the fun." He placed both his hands under his head, watching her get dressed. "Did you _not _have fun, is that why your trying to get me out of here as fast as you can?" He forced the feeling of insecurity away, so it wouldn't form a look on his face.

She gave him a straight look, before walking to the side of the bed, where he was laying. "It was amazing, you were..."

She couldn't find words to describe it, other than the best sex and the best lover she's ever had.

"Amazing?" He raised a eyebrow.

She let a small smile frame her face. "More than that."

"I told you I'm the king."

She laughed. "Well, your highness, get dressed." She smiled throwing his shirt at him, it landed on his face. She pulled her own short sleeved tee over her head.

After sharing another cup of coffee at her island in the kitchen, she grabbed her jacket and purse, House grabbing his leather jacket off the floor. They left her apartment.

_You give your hand to me, and then you say, "Goodbye". _

_I watch you walk away, beside the lucky guy. _

_Oh, to never, never know, the one who loves you so - Well, you don't know me._

The car ride was pretty silent, a bit awkward, to both of them. Still not knowing were they stood. House honestly, loved her, even though he was the only soul to know it, but he was afraid of opening up again. He knew Cameron could get any guy she wanted, just by bashing her long eyelashes at him. Cameron told her self that it was only sex, she wanted it to be more, but she was convinced that, that was all he wanted from her.

She wanted to feel his touch again, unsure if her heart would be able to take the pain when he finally had his fill, if he hadn't already, and he'd walk way from her. Leaving her lonely and picking up the pieces of her shattered heart. She sighed heavily, as she pulled in front of his apartment. He gave her a soft smile before leaving the car, and walking through the green door.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Three Words, Eight Letters, One Meaning

AN: I DO NOT own House, M.D, the character's, or the actor's portraying them. All though, I'd love to have Hugh. That's a whole different thing in it's self. I hope you enjoy it. Comment's is love.

Chapter three:

_For I never knew the art of making love, Though my heart aches with love for you. _

_Afraid and shy, I-I've let my chance go by, A chance that you might love me too._

The next morning, House woke up, from a dream. Rather of memory of _that night_. The night were he finally felt her, her touch under his rough hands, her kiss, her gentle touch. He couldn't get it out of his head. He wanted so badly to just say it. He wanted his actions to speak the words that he was so afraid to speak. He turned on the t.v up loud trying drown out her voice, as she whispered his name. He buried his face into his palms. He heard a knock at the door.

He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the tear to stay in. "Wilson, I know it's you. You have the girliest knock I've ever heard. Just come in."

"Your ride Miss Daisy." Wilson smiled from his sarcastic remark, shutting the door behind him. He raised a brow. "House, you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Leg?" Wilson asked, with concern.

House just nodded, beginning to rub this muscle, or lack there of. Truth was, it did hurt, but not as bad as his head and heart did.

"Ready to go to work?" Wilson stood by the door, hands in his slacks pockets.

"I slept with Cameron."

Wilson froze. "Funny, House, but you're going to have to do more than that to get me to budge. Come on, let's go. I know you don't care about being late, but I do."

House turned his head to look at his best friend. "I'm not kidding."

"What?" Wilson quickly walked to House. "How? When? Did you tell her how you felt?"

"How I felt?" House gave a nonchalant arched brow.

Wilson tilted his head back a inch or two and swirled his head, side to side. "Oh, come on House. I'm not a idiot. I know you love her."

"No I don't." House gave his best serious expression, before standing up, he limped in front of the kitchen archway. He stopped and looked at Wilson, he begun rubbing his forehead. "It was just sex. Me on top, her on top..."

Wilson interrupted. "I didn't mean how like that, House."

"I know, I felt like sharing." He gave a sarcastic smile. "It was the day before last."

"Okay, you didn't answer my last question." Wilson shoved his hands back into his pants pockets. House gave him a curious furrowed brow. "Did you tell her how you felt?"

House flung his left arm out. "I just told you."

Wilson cut him off again. "And _I _just told you, that I'm not a idiot. The way you look at her, I've been in DDX with you. You watch her like a hawk. When you told me that Chase and her had sex, you acted like a little boy who just had his favourite toy taken away from him."

"Oh, I did not."

"Okay, lie to me. Don't lie to yourself."

House sighed deeply. "Can we just go?"

"Yeah."

The ride to the hospital was deathly silent, except of the frosty wind brushing by the car, whispering secrets through the trees. House walked into the consultation room, only to see Chase sitting at the glass table.

House spoke. "Where's.."

Chase cut him off. "Foreman has a case, he's making copies of the patient file, and Cameron called in sick. It's a strange case, Thirty-"

Before Chase could finish the description of the patient House had walked back down the hall. Frantically pushing the down arrow of the elevator, with his cane. Whilst in the elevator, he pulled out his keys from his jeans pocket. Wilson's extra car key hung, along side House's keys. He called Wilson while limping through the lobby, telling him he'd be back. He drove straight to her apartment, knocking loudly with his cane.

He heard light footsteps, come closer. He took a deep breath. She opens the door. He could feel his heart race violently in his chest. He stood there for a moment, taking her in. A white wife beater with a black rose on the front, pink bra showing throw. Deep grey sweats, with the word, _Hollister_, going down the left leg. His mesmerizing blue eyes, met hers, both beat's stopped in a moment.

The very instant House felt his heart beat again, he took one step forward, wrapping his left arm around her petite waist, his lips were instantly on hers. She took her small gasp of air, not knowing she was holding it, she kissed back. Another step back, House slammed the door shut behind him, spinning her, he gently pinned her back against the door. Never breaking their kiss, or the soft lock he had around her frame. Slowly their lips parted, and slowly the gasped for breathe's. Forehead's touching.

"I thought you were sick?" House let a shy smile appear. He could hear the echo of piano playing on the radio, bouncing carelessly off the walls of her kitchen.

She smiled for a second. "House.."

Before she could finished. His lips captured hers again, their tongues battled silently for dominance. Pulling away, a small band of sweat grew at the top of his hairline. His once small heart beat that matched butterfly beats was now strong as a tiger's. It was now. If was ever going to be spoken, outside of his dreams, it was now. House's throat swallowed hard, his palms sweaty, he closed his eyes.

"I love you." It was done, those three words cascaded off her parted lips, and into her soul.

He opened his eyes, to see that Cameron's were shut. A tear made it's way past the guarded lashes and on to her cheek. Casually she closed her lips. The former careless echo of the radio, was now louder than a million people screaming.

_I can usually drink you right off of my mind, but I miss you tonight. _

_I can normally push you right out of my heart, but I'm too tired to fight._

_Yeah the whole thing begins, and I let you sink into my veins. And I feel the pain like it's new, everything that we were. Everything that you said, everything that I did and that I couldn't do. Plays through tonight.  
Tonight your memory burns like a fire, with every one it grows higher and higher. And I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love. I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back, close my eyes tightly. hold on and hope that I'm dreaming, come wake me up._

_Turn the TV up loud just to drown out your voice, but I can't forget. Now I'm all out of ideas and baby I'm down to my last cigarette Yeah, you're probably asleep deep inside of your dreams while I'm sitting here crying and trying to see. Yeah, wherever you are baby now, I am sure you moved on and aren't thinking twice about me. And you tonight._

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire, with every one it grows higher and higher. I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love. I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back. Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming._

_I know that you're movin' on, I know I should give you up But I keep hopin' that you'll trip and fall back in love Time's not healin' anything, Baby, this pain is worse than it ever was I know that you can't hear me, but baby I need you to save me tonight_

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire, with every one it grows higher and higher. I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love. I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back. Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming. Come wake me up. Oh, I'm dreaming. Come wake me up. Oh, I'm dreaming._

Cameron moved calmly out of his arm, still, her eyes have not opened. The creek of the door, wakes her from her state. She opens her eyes just as she see's the front door close again. She hastily re-opens the door, she grabs House's wrist before he can walk into the elevator. Her heart breaks instantly when she see's the hurt in his eyes. The elevator doors close in front of them. House opens his lips to speak, but

Cameron's are against his. She pulls away.

"Where are you going?"

"Cameron." He sighs, as he closes his eyes tightly. "Just forget what I eve-"

"I love you."

He looks at her. "But, you..."

"You didn't let me respond. I- I just couldn't believe that you'd." She shook her head.

House's eyes raced, reading her face. He pushed her up against the wall, his mouth catches her once again. They stumble into her apartment. Blindly making their way to her room. Both refusing to open their eyes, if this was a dream, it was never going to end. House moved inside her, his foot stretched out, kicking his cane, that was hooked on the end bed frame. He stopped and looked at it. He shook his head, and closed his eyes again.

Cameron looked at the cane and back at him. "What's wrong?"

"This isn't going to work."

"Nuh-uh. Don't do that." She placed her hand on his forearm. "What is it?"  
He looked straight at her. "You don't want a cripple like me, you and Chase belong together." He tried getting up, but she quickly straddled him, pinning him to the bed.

"That damn cane means nothing to me. You're all man to me. I've never been with a man like you before. A man who has made me feel more safe, happy, or sure _and _unsure about myself than you do. I love you. _You_!" A tear fell from her face. He looked away, until she forced him to look at her. She pinned his hands down, above his head. Not applying pressure on it. "You are _the_ best lover I've ever had." A smile registered her mouth, and then was gone as fast as it appeared. "_And _don't ever bring Chase up again, when it comes to us. If there is a us. He's not the one I want." She paused. "I mean the mere sight of you get's me wet."

His eyes widened. "Really now?" The cockiness was back in the tone of his voice.

She laughed. "Oh, yeah. You're that damn sexy. No other man can do that to me. I've seen a lot of hot men, but _none_ were able to turn me on like you do. It can be annoying sometimes." They both laughed, she meant every word.

In a split second, he flipped her. Now her hands were pinned above her head. She smirked up at him, and him, down at her. Yep, she was turned on all right. She let her right foot graze the back of his left leg. Up and down, from the bottom curve of his ass to his foot. Raising her eyebrows, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Licking her lips, tasting her cherry lip gloss. She opened her mouth, allowing his access. His kiss was rough and passionate, almost possessive. Letting her know who exactly she belonged too, right then, she knew it. She kissed him back with the same intent, and he knew it.

Ripping each other's clothes from their heated bodies, they twirled around in the cool crisp sheets. It wasn't like their time before. It was slow and rough, it surely lasted longer, not that he was a quick shooter. House had stamina, but this time, it was like he was twenty years old again. After it ended, after their heads stopped spinning, and their breathe's regained normal. He held her. Tight to his left side, her leg draped over his. Her hand on his tight chest, feeling the steady heartbeat of the man she loved most in the world beneath her palm. They fell asleep, with their hearts and soul's finally open.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Breakfast Love and Inner Turmoil

It was morning, the sun smiling in the New Jersey sky. Bodies tangled in wrinkled sheet's of new found love. Flesh to flesh, blue eye's flutter open. A smile found it's way on blush pink stained lips of Allison Cameron. Her eyes eye'd the cream coloured wall, feeling a arm around her. She smiled at the thought of House being a, 'cuddler'. The arm slowly moved, she turned to look behind her. His mouth was wide open, yawning and stretching. She watched, as he dried swallowed a few Vicodin.

She smiled brightly at him, "Morning."

"Morning." He gave her a lazy smirk.

She held the sheet to her chest. "How'd you sleep?" She propped her elbow up by his arm pit, her cheek resting in her palm.

"Great! I think I'm going to switch bed's with you. Yours is more comfortable."

"Not a chance." She smiled, and gave him a few long closed mouth kisses. "Breakfast?" She crawled out from out of the covers.

"Come here." He patted the warm spot, where her body just laid.

She crawled towards him on her hand and knees. "What?"

He grabbed her and rolled half his body on her, kissing her strongly. "I think I'll have you with a side of you for breakfast." He grinned down at her, as he raised his eyebrow's a few times in unison.

She giggled. "House, I'm hungry, for sometime beside the bulge you have. Besides," She flips him over and gives him a quick peck. "Food is fuel." She scooted her butt across the sheet, getting out of bed. Grabbing a piece of clothing off the chair in the corner. Slipping the baby pink sweater that was cut off at the shoulder's over her head, she smiled.

He set his hands under his head. "I'll have bacon and-"

She grabbed the matching tan square throw pillow from the chair and threw it at him. "Sorry, but your helping me. Now get up."

House laughed, as he watched her flow across the room and down the hall. He groaned before swallowing another pill and getting out of bed. He grabbed his forest green boxer-briefs from on top of the night stand lamp. He grabbed his cane and followed her. She was bent over in the fridge grabbing the bacon and carton of eggs. House eye'd her _ass_et's, she smiled setting them on the counter, she grabbed some green and red pepper's, a yellow onion and the jug of orange juice. House watched her make some coffee.

Cameron made him whisk up the eggs, as she diced up the onion and pepper's. Going back into the fridge she grabbed the block of cheddar, then begun grating it. In the middle of cooking the omelet's and bacon when House picked her up and set her on the counter beside the stove. He hooked his cane on the edging of the counter top. He moved his way in between her knees. Her smile brightened the room, like the sun after a heavy storm. she draped her arms around his neck, giving him short soft kisses.

His hands rested on her knees for a moment, the second the kiss grew more passionate, his large hands roamed her toned thigh's. House slid his hands under his thigh's pulling her closer to him and to kiss. She wrapped her leg's around is waist.

"House, we don't want the food to burn." She giggled, as he kissed down her neck.

"What food?" He asked with a smile, as he slid one side of her shirt further off her shoulder, kissing it tenderly.

"House."

He looked at her. "Fine, but your not moving from this spot." He ordered.

She saluted him. "Yes sir."

House rolled his eyes. "Egh- Do not call me that." He picked up the spatula, flipping the omelets.

"Okay... dude."

He stopped and stared at her, she gave him her best shy look. "Dude? Really?"

She shrugged. "Don't ask."

"I guess it's better than sir." He grumbled, turning off the burners. "This is done."

He grabs one plate and dishes both omelet's and the six pieces of bacon on to it. Grabbing one fork, he made his way in between her leg's again. He cut off a piece the omelet and feed it to her. She took it and smiled.

He looked back down cutting a piece of the other omelet with the side of his fork. "You tell anybody I feed you, I'll kill you, got it?" He ate the big piece of egg at the end of the fork.

She laughed and nodded. "It's my sweet little secret."

House continued to feed her, his left hand stayed rested on her hip. He ate most of the food, Cameron didn't mind. She enjoyed the romantic side of House, a side she never imagine would exist. Once they cleared the plate House pushed it aside. He dropped his briefs, stepping out of it. He moved, once more, between her long support's. He rested his hand back were it was on her hip, with the other hand he rested it on the curve of her spine, pulling her close to him. Cameron smirked timidly, as House lifted her thin sweater off of her.

He took one of her tender nipples into his mouth, licking it slowly. She tilted her head back, straight into one of the brown wood cabinet doors. They both laughed. He just shook his head, before moving his lips to met hers. Her kiss set it off. He spread her legs further apart, moving his way into her, a gasp escaped her parted lips. Falling into each other's arms. Wrapping her legs around his waist tightly, House pushed in and out of her quickly, kissing up and down her neck and jawline.

Cameron clawed down his back, biting his shoulder, muffling her moans. House let's out low moan, as the mixture of pain and pleasure from her teeth fill his body. His thrust's were like thunder, his kisses; like lightning. Her finger's fluttered through his hair, giving it a small tug. She kissed up his jaw, growling into his ear, the way she knew drove him wild. The vibrating sound sent chills throughout every bone in his body. Their kisses were more fervent. Their moans filled the apartment air like a bird's chirping during a summer country day.

He rode her faster and harder, giving her everything he had. Feeling her walls begin to tighten around him, forced a groan and small shiver leave him. He knew she was close, he was close himself. Her hands held onto the back of his neck, crashing her lips against his. She moaned against his lips, riding the wave he delivered to her. She climaxed, seconds later House followed with his own. He leaned his sweaty against her's, gripping the counter edge. Both desperately trying to catch air.

"You okay?" She wrapped her arms around him.

He nodded. "Course. Just worked up a sweat." He lied. Well, in fact, a sweat was worked up. But his leg was killing him. He hated it, he hated that he couldn't make love to the woman that he loved, like he knew she was use to. He wanted to give her everything, and more.

She grabbed the sides of his face, her eyes searched his. A lake of blue, looked deeply in a ocean. She gently pushed him aside. Jumping off the counter she made her way into her chilly bedroom. She quickly grabbed the tipped over orange bottle. Walking down the hall she opened the child proof lid. Tipping a few long white pellet's into her hand. She walked up to him, placing them into his hand. He gave his a nod of thanks. She nodded back, he looked down at the three pills and dropped them on his tongue.

"We shouldn't have done that." Cameron stood by him, with her arms criss-crossed over her chest; watching his grip the counter with his left hand and rub his thigh with his right.

His hold on the counter was so tight, the knuckles turned white. "Why? If I was a young guy, without a fucking limp, you wouldn't be saying that." He scowled.

His eyes pierced her. "Greg that's not it."

"Isn't it?"

"It's not about your damn leg." She pointed at his thigh, she closed her eyes, and then calmed her voice. "Don't you get it. I don't want to see you in pain, I don't want a young guy. I've always like older men anyway." She gave a soft smile. "I love you, I told you that you were the best lover that I've ever had."

"And how many men have you told that lie to?"

"One." She answered, with icly stare, before walking away. She drooped down into her couch.

He sighed before following her. He looked at her. "You're not crying."

"I'm not as fragile, as you'd like to think."

"Yeah, your a rock."

She sighed, leaning forward, setting her elbows on her knees and her face into her hands.

He looked at her. "I'm sorry, it just hurt's."

"I know it does, I just wish I could take away your pain."

"Because I'm damaged and you have to fix me."

She shook her head, and looked over her should at him. "No, because you deserve the know the feeling of complete and utter happiness. No body deserves to go through what you have."

"So you feel pity?"

She grumbled, standing up. "Oh my- egh. Will you stop. I do not pity you. Wanting someone to be happy, doesn't mean you pity them House. It means you want them to be happy, period. It means, you care for them and only want to see them happy."

"I don't do happy."

Her mouth opened to yell, but she threw her arms up in defeat. "Then don't." She walked into the bathroom.

Moment's passed, He was rubbing his thigh, when he heard the shower start. He knew he hurt her. That's not what he wanted, he never wanted her hurt. He stood up and limped to the bathroom without using his cane. He gently opened and shut the door, without making any noise. He pulled back the shower curtain, she still hadn't heard him. Her back faced him, she was lost in her thoughts. He got into the shower, closing the curtain, she turned around facing him; having heard the curtain rustle. He gentle pushed her against the wall, pinning her arms by her head, by her wrists.

The rain shower; shower head pouring hot water over their bodies. His lips took hers. He pressed his warm body against her, tightening his grip on her wrists, not enough to hurt her.

"Have you ever understood, even for a second, the pain I go through?"

She shook her head no.

"Well, it sucks. I'm in pain when I wake up, all day I'm in pain, at night I can't sleep because the pain in this damn leg claims it."

A tear escaped her eyes. "I want to try to take it away, even if it's a little."

"To make me feel better or you?"

A look of hurt appeared over her young face. "You!" She almost yelled, she tried to wiggle from under his grip, but he held her hands against the icy tile.

"You can't. Nothing will ever take this pain away, only mask it."

She closed her eyes and looked down, shame covered her body like a wave crashing the shore.

"But."

She looked up into his aquamarine coloured pupils, confusion written in her own eyes.

"But, I'm hoping you can help with my emotional turmoil. It's hard for me to open up Cam. It's hard to be honest, but I love you and I want this to work."

"So do I." She kisses him slowly.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Craddle Robber!

They stared intensely at each other, minutes went by without a singly syllable being spoken, cold water washed off their bodies. House turned the knob, his eye's not leaving her's, but there was no hot water left. He turned it off, they got out, dripping droplet's and cold. She moved her way into his arms. He hand ran through her soaked hair, and kissed the top of her head. After drying off, they got dressed.

"You know we _do_ have to go back to work sometime."

He sighed. "Work." He stuck his tongue out. "Yuck!"

She laughed. "You are such a child."

"You thought it was funny."

"So?"

"If I'm a child than so are you."

"Nope." She smacked her lips and ended it with a smirk.

"CRADLE ROBBER!" He yelled, pointing at her. "CRADLE ROBBER... CRADLE ROBBER... CRADLE ROBBER." He continued to scream.

She covered his mouth. "Shush. Do you want my neighbor's to hear?"

He nodded his head yes, she could feel him laugh, the vibrating tingled her palm. She removed her hand. They were both silent for a few minutes, staring blankly at some nonsense on the t.v.

"Can I ask you a question?" She interrupted his deep thought.

"What?" He kept his eyes on the television.

"What made you come here?"

He gave her a puzzled expression. "What are you talking about?"

"Well you came here, but what I meant was... what made you come into the restaurant?"

"I saw you through the window."

"That it?"

He shook his head side to side, slowly.

"Than what?" She asked.

"I needed air, so I went for a walk."

She opened her mouth to speak.

"Because I was thinking of you."

A smile registered her face. "Really?" Her expression brightened up the room.

He continued, "Naked." He laughed.

She rolled her eyes, and playfully hit his arm. He laughed harder, as he reached for her and pulled her closer to him on the couch.

"What's wrong with that?" He smiled into the side of her hair.

"Nothing. You know, I can now picture you naked whenever I want too." She squeezed her eyes shut for a few second's. A ear to ear smile registered her face, as she raised one devilish brow. She opened up the eye closest to him, seeing him looking at her with his mouth wide open. She laughed.

"You dirty girl." He started tickling her.

She began laughing and wiggling under his touch. "Don't." She could barely speak, because her laughter was to uncontainable.

He straddled her so she couldn't leave. He put one up by his ear, "I can't hear you." He put the hand back on his stomach, tickling.

Cameron giggled. "Stop." Squirming in his arms, her smile bigger and brighter than the sun.

"Sorry I can't hear you, on the count of some loud laughter." He smiled down at her.

She turned around, a loud smack echoed through the now silent apartment, She turned her head and looked at him with her mouth parted open and her hand on her right butt cheek. He gave her a wide sexy hellish smile. She wiggled out from underneath his weight.

Rubbing her backside. "You're an ass." She gave him a little pouty lip.

He laughed. "Oh, come on. I know you like it." He grinned wider, and waved his eyebrow's in unison.

She laughed, getting up, she placed her hands on each side of his face and gave him a kiss. "Your still an ass." She started walking toward's the bedroom.

He gave her a confused expression. "Where are you going?" He nodded his head once.

Still walking, she looked back over her shoulder, and smiled. "You said I liked it." She vanished into the hall.

He grinned. "Well, alright." He got up and followed her to the bedchamber.

**To Be Continued...**

_Again, sorry for the short chappy. Next one will be long, I promise! :D_


	6. Jealousy

The next day, House was at lunch. Cameron came in and sat at a table with a nurse, and doctor Jahmene Keneth. He eyed them, not noticing Wilson sit down across from him. She only bought a Gatorade.

"House!" Wilson softly shouted, finally getting his attention.

"What?" He glared at him.

"What are you looking at?" He looked at the direction House just had his eyes. "Oh, I see." He smiled, and attending his salad.

"_Oh, you see_ what?"

"Cam." He gave a side nod.

"What about her?"

"Nothing. She just shitting with the good looking Doctor Keneth."

"He is _not_ good looking." Groaned, House.

"Do I sense some jealousy from the great Greg House."

"Your about to sense my fist against your boy wonder face."

Wilson laughed. "Denial."

House leaned his ribs against the side of the white table. "I'm serious. I will break your nose."

Wilson smiled, taking another bite of salad. "Okay Superman."

He watched Cameron and Jahmene a moment later. "We're she..." He rambled off, standing up.

"Don't do anything stupid." Wilson said before he walked away.

xXxXx

House followed her down the hallway, they got on the elevator before he could catch up to them. Chase and Foreman where in the big room connected to House's office, when House walked in.

"Where's Cameron?" Chase asked House, once he walked in the DDX room.

"Why does it matter?" House limped to the clear white board.

"Don't you know? Chase is all in love with her." Foreman laughed, twirling a white colored dry erase marker in his hand. "What's so important why you want to talk to her for?" He asked Chase.

"Don't worry about it." Chase crossed his arms.

"Oh, come on Aussie. We'll find out anyway." House grinned.

"We had a date the other day and I stood her up." He hung his head.

"You stood up Cameron?" House gritted his teeth. '_Why didn't she tell me that day was with Chase? Chase_.' Even the name pissed him off right now.

"I don't want to talk about it." Chase bellowed.

"You're an idiot." Foreman shook his head.

"Can we move on." Chase begged them with his olive green eyes.

House rolled his eyes. "So, what did the test come back?" He turned around, looking at his two male employee's.

"Negative." Foreman shook his head. "Surprisingly eight year old orphan is negative for drugs." He added, sarcastically.

"That's surprising?" Chase arched his eyebrows at Foreman.

"Okay, you must've got through med school on your looks, because apparently you're dumb as a rock." House interjected.

"I was third in my class." Chase frowned.

"Oh, impressive." House sarcastically smiled. He held up his hands, and Foreman tossed the marker into his palms. "So, what else could it be?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Cameron?" Foreman said, with a blank stare.

Before House could comment, Chase spoke up.

"No need, here she comes."

House turned around seeing Cameron walk through the door.

"Sorry, I'm late." She sat down in a metal chair, her back facing House's office. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing." Foreman spoke over House.

Who gave him a dirty look.

Chase leaned in close to Cameron, whispering next to her. "Can we talk about the other day?"

House furrowed his eyebrows.

"No need." Cameron smiled, then finally turned her attention to House.

"So..." Foreman pressed on.

"Foreman do an MRI, Chase do a blood oxygen test."

The two men looked at him confused before leaving. House glared at Cameron.

"What?"

"Him? Really?"

"If you're talking about Jahmene, it was lunch. Not that getting a bottle water is titled as lunch."

"Not him. Your date. You know?" He smiled. "The one you who stood you up, the night I came in the restaurant."

She stood up. "I was going to tell you."

"Hmm. Really? When exactly were you going to do that?" He walked into his office.

She sighed before following. "Yeah, like you wouldn't make fun of me for it."

"That's not even close to what we were talking about, stop avoiding the question."

"I don't know." Cameron finally admitted.

"Right." He sat down. "So, are you going to tell him?"

"Who? About what?"

"Chase, us." He answered simply.

"The only reason why you want him to know, is so you can gloat."

"That doesn't sound like me." He leaned back.

"Not at all." She sat on the corner on of the desk, by him. "Do you want people to know?"

"Nope."

She looked at him.

He stared up into her gorgeous blue green eyes. "Do you?"

"Up to you."

He rolled his eyes and head. "Don't do that."

"Do you?"

He just shrugged.

"Helpful." She walked toward's the door.

"Yes." He mumbled.

She turned around. "Why? To make Chase jealous?"

He shook his head no. "It would be fun to see his face, but no." He stood up, limping to her, he stood inches apart from her. "You're mine."

She interrupted him. "So that's what it is, a territorial thing? No one else can play with your toys."

"You're not a toy. But basically, yes. You're mine, no one else's and same goes with me. Your's is the only yoohoo I put my beast in."

She softly chuckled. "Right. So, no hooker's."

"Why? I'm getting it for free."

Her mouth dropped, she playfully hit him. He laughed, taking another step forward, catching her closing mouth in a heated kiss. A few nurses and doctor's who passed by, stopped in their crack's looking at the display. House pulled away.

"So, I'm sure people will know soon enough."

"Why do you say that?" She asked, confused.

"Because people are staring at us."

She turned around, and immediately blushed. "Move on."

Everyone walked off. House stood there, with a smug smile.

A minute later Chase walked in. "Positive for Sickle Cell Anemia."

Cameron grabbed the file from him. "So he's cured."

"He's diagnosed not cured." House added.

She rolled her eyes.

"So, Ally can we talk?" Chase asked. "Alone."

House ignore him calling _his_ girlfriend by her first name. "Ally, why don't you tell Robert here about, you know." He put his arm around her shoulder.

Chase looked at him confused and annoyed.

She kept her eyes on the file. "We're dating."

House grinned.

Chase laughed. "You've got to be kidding? If you don't want to talk to me all you got to do is say so, you don't have to be cruel."

She looked at him, handing the file back to him. "Chase, House and I are together and no I don't want to talk to you about anything. Now, if you'll boys will excuse me, I haven't ate yet and I'm hungry." Cameron gave House a quick kiss and left.

House shrugged and laughed. "What can I say, she got tired of little boys." He walked a bit passed him. "Now, stop flirting with _my_ girlfriend." He followed her.

Foreman walked in as House walked out. "MRI is clean." He saw the way Chase was staring at House. "What was that about?"

"Him and Cameron are dating."

Foreman's mouth dropped.

Chase handed the file to him. "And our patient has Sickle Cell Anemia."

"Wow." Foreman smiled, shaking his head before going to see the patient.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Inside The Trapped Box

...Days later...

"But we've been stuck in here for almost three hour's." House wined.

"Forget it. It's not gonna happen."

He pouted his bottom lip. "Why not?"

"What happen's if they it turns back on and-" She trailed off.

"Come on Cam, live a little."

"I'm not having sex with you in the elevator, House. Drop it."

He looked up into her blue green eyes, his head still resting on her lap, her bare skin against the back of his neck. "Have you ever done it in public?"

She looked down at him, smiling. She began running her hands through his hair. "Yes."

"Where?" He didn't believe her answer.

"Many places." Cameron answered simply, staring at the metal doors.

"Liiike?" He dragged out the word.

"Park's, restaurant,"

House's eye's widened.

She continued, ignoring the adorable expression beaming from her boyfriend's scruffy face. "Lake's, roof top's, public beach, car, tree's..."

He cut her off. "Tree's?"

"I was a teenager." She blushed.

He grinned, he loved her dimples when she blushed. "How did you have sex in a restaurant?"

"Girl's bathroom, and I went under the table and uh-"

His grin grew, as his eyes widened. "Well well well, I under estimated you."

She just nodded.

"And the elevator?"

"My apartment elevator."

"With who?"

She didn't answer.

"Oh, please tell me it wasn't with the kangaroo."

"It was a long time ago."

"Right." He popped a few Vicodin before slowly getting up, and reached out his hands to help her up.

"House, wh-"

He pressed his body against her's, pushing her up against the wall. He kissed her breathlessly, kissing down her neck.

"What are you doing?" She gasped after each word.

"I'm gonna give you a better memory to remember in an elevator." He spoke between kisses. He pushed her flower dress up as he lifted her up on the cool metal bar. They planned a day out, but were called in. "No underwear." He growled in her ear, as he brushed his long finger's in the short waves. "Were you expecting this Ally?" He whispered lustfully.

Cameron shook her head ever so slightly. She was expecting sex, but surely not at work, especially being pressed up against the cold wall of the elevator. She shivered, feeling his hot breath on the nap of her neck. House licked and nibbled down her throat to the top of her breasts, inhaling her scent. He flicked his thumb on the thin outside of her flowery dress, over her suddenly hard bud. He pressed his thumb against her clitoris, causing a moan from her lip's to ring out in his ear's.

"Fuck me." She growled.

He pulled down his jeans and brief's, hurriedly. He moved in between her long leg's. She moaned deeply, as he pushed inside her. His movement's were full of hunger and passion, he sweaty palms gripped the railing. She wrapped her leg's around his waist ride wave after glorious wave of orgasm's, she didn't know where one ended and another began.

Her thigh's quivered against his waist, he smiled before kissing her fiercely. They were close to finishing when the power came back on, they both froze and then, quickly got dressed. Both, sweaty and breathing heavy when the door's finally dinged open. Cuddy and Wilson where standing on the other side with the hospital mechanic.

"Why are you all sweaty?" Cuddy asked, with a disgusted face.

"Hot as balls in there." House quipped, before limping out.

Cameron followed with her head hung low and her face the color of deep red, Wilson couldn't help but laugh out loud. House and Cameron walked into the office, Wilson followed.

"What?" House groaned.

"Just a head's up. Cuddy, know's you two are... well you two."

"How?" House asked.

Cameron stood behind him equally confused.

"Guess?" Wilson placed his large hand's on his hip's.

House and Cameron looked at one another, and spoke in unison. "Chase."

Wilson nodded. "I guess he was none to happy. He told Cuddy that Cameron was only trying to get more money."

"Only because I won't sleep with him." Cameron mumbled something under her breath before storming out of the office.

House glared at Wilson. "Don't shoot the messenger." Wilson threw his arm's up.

"I'm going to kill him," He began limping out, like always, Wilson followed. "What's the sentence nowadays for manslaughter."

"House, you're not going to kill him."

He lifted his eyebrow's up. "That's good, we don't want people thinking it's pre-meditated."

"Don't worry about it, he's just jealous. I'm a bit upset with you."

House turned around, with a questioning expression. "Why now?"

"You didn't tell me about you and Allison."

"You already knew."

"I had an idea, which you didn't confirm, until I saw you two get off the elevator like that. Which by the way, that elevator need's to be sterilized from top to bottom before I get back in."

"Will I guess, you won't be laying on your couch, desk or desk chair for a while." House grinned walking away.

Wilson looked at his office door horrified. "Wait, what?"

The gang diagnosed their patient for having Wilson's disease. Cameron to House to a near by park...

* * *

Again, sorry so short, but I haven't been feeling well.


	8. Holding Out For A Winner

House and Cameron were back at House's apartment. They were sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"It was not funny." Cameron screetched.

House tried to hold back a laugh.

"It wasn't!"

"You should've saw your face." House laughed.

"We were almost caught by a kid."

"Yeah, Cam. Almost. If you knew how to be quiet, but I can't blame you completely for that one. Getting multiple orgasms will make a girl moan, repeatedly."

She glared at him. "I'm not the only one who doesn't know how to be silent, now am I?"

He shrugged. "I was giving you a compliment."

"Multiple." She gave a playful mischievous grin.

He gave her a look. "Fine, no more sex for you." He crossed his arms to his chest like a five year old.

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantely. "Fine with me. I can hold out way more than you can anyway." He laughed, before she placed her palm on the front of his jeans, keeping her eyes on the screen.

He looked down at her small hand, trying to hold back to push against her hand. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." She answered plainly, and she began to rub him through his jeans.

He hissed through his teeth. "You're not funny."

She looked at him quickly before looking back at the television. "I'm not doing anything." She was doing her best at hiding her smile, and she felt him getting harder under her.

He tilted his head back. _Damn her! _He cursed her quietly. _No! She's not going to win this easily. _He grabbed her hand, and removed it from his body. She let a small self satisfying smile show. _Two can play that game. _House thought. He ran his fingers up and down her arm, and up her shoulder, playing with the side of her neck. Specifically behind her ear. It wasn't doing anything to her, _how was it not doing anything? She usually loved it._ He moved his hand down to her thigh, rubbing the inside of it.

She was laughing on the inside, she'd always had the ability to not get excited. Although House knew how to push her buttons and when, but it still wasn't working. And she knew that it was bugging the hell out of him. He began to rub her through her tight jeans, but nothing. No sighing or little moans, no shiver, nada. He was getting a bit peaved. He leaned forward and began sucking on her shoulder. _Gosh, he's trying his hardest. Ah, this is fun. _She thought with a smirk.

He hissed at her. "You're evil!"

"Not yet." She quickly straddled him. She began to grind against him as she suked on his adams apple.

He tried to grab the leather of this couch, but couldn't grip anything. House was holding a groan in his throat.

She knew she was getting to him, and she loved it. "Mmm." Her lips vibrated against his skin, she felt goosebumps rise to the surface of his body.

"It's not working." House tried to lie.

She giggled softly. "Oh, really?" She ran her fingertips against the throbbing bulge underneath her heat. "Seem's like your body would disagree with you on that one."

He couldn't take it anymore, his jeans couldn't get any tighter without ripping. "Fine, I can't hold out." He flipped her over and began tearing at her clothes.

"As long as you know who the winner is." She finally gave in, with a passionate kiss.

* * *

**TBC...**

Sorry so short, but the babies didn't let me sleep last night so I'm going to take a nap.


	9. 2 Weeks

The next day House rode to work with Cameron on the back of his motorcycle. He hated that she woke him up at six thirty in the morning, so they could shower together and head to work on time. Okay, perhaps he didn't quiet hate the shower, but he was never one to be in work on time. House walked into his office, while Cameron walked into the DDX room to make a pot of her 'famous' coffee. The only other person in there was Chase.

"Hey." Chase greeted her in a low awkward voice.

"Hi." Cameron grumbled, pouring water into the pot.

House glared from his desk through the see through wall, gripping tightly onto a piece of mail in his hand.

"Cam-" Chase began to speak before he was stopped by House walking in.

"Hey koala bear, oh, you don't mind me calling you that do you? You're just so cute and cuddily like one." House asked the young man in a taunting voice, as Cameron rolled her eyes.

"You know that Koala bear's are actually mean little bastard's, don't you?" Chase glared.

"Ooh, that's so cute," House pouted his bottom lip out. "You think your a mean little bastard. I agree on the _little_ bastard part." He glared back.

Chase stood up.

"Boys, stop! your both acting like idiots." Cameron interupted, handing House a cup of freshly brewed wake up in a cup.

House took it, nodded his head towards Chase. "Skippy here," Chase rolled his eyes. "is just jealous that I won and he lost. Even though he wasn't even in the running." He grinned, taking a sip and headed back to his office.

Cameron and Chase both watched him sit at his desk. "Chase, you need to stay out of business. What goes on between House and I, is just that. Between _House and I_."

"HR would disagree." Chase muttered sitting back down on one of the metal chairs.

She crossed her arms. "HR know's about our relationship." She took a few steps forward, and leaned her hands against the long glass table. "So stop running to Cuddy, Wilson, Foreman, or whomever chatting like a little high school girl. We had a one night stand, I was high..."

He looked up at her, with big eyes. "Oh, don't act like you didn't want me."

She pulled the closet chair out from the table, placing her elbow's on her knees, and her hands together. "Because I was to chicken to call House." She gave him a straight honest look. A look that made a look of hurt flash through Chase's eyes. She sighed. "Don't get me wrong Chase, you're a great guy, but your not the guy for me. So move on." With that she stood up, just as their co-worker walked in.

Foreman saw the stare flowing from Cameron to Chase and back. "Did I interupt something?" He asked caustiously.

"No." Cameron answered with a smile. "Morning Foreman."

He nodded, "Morning." from the look on his face, he didn't believe her. He watched her walk into House's office. He turned his attention to Chase, as he fully walked into the room. "You okay?"

"Fine." Chase stood up. "I'm going down to the clinic."

"Um, we have a case."

But Chase was already out of the door.

"Okay." He slung his bag off his shoulder. "Guess it can wait." he mumbled to himself. "We got a case." Foreman softly shouted, as he walked to the coffee pot.

Cameron walked in, followed by House. "What's the case?" She held out her hand, and he handed her a file.

Foreman handed House his own file before speaking. "Twelve year old girl has night terrors, bloody stool, has been vomiting blood, and muscle spasms."

"Gastroenteritis." Cameron said without taking her eyes from the papers before her.

"Or Irritable Bowel Syndrome." Foreman chimed in.

House tossed his file onto the table, limped to the the whiteboard, and wrote down a few extra symptoms before limping back to his office without a word. They just stood there and stared at the whiteboard, before walking out to run some tests. House was sitting at his computer doing some web browsing, when he heard a familiar clicky clack of high heels coming closer to his office. He looked over the bridge of his glasses, to see Cuddy walk into his office.

"House." She let her hands fall to her hips, in a, I'm mad at you, sort of manner.

House leaned back in his chair.

"What'd you do to Chase?"

"Well, I don't know what you heard from the nurses who spend more time gossiping then their jobs. Why do we have them again?"

"Chase just put in his two week notice."

House just stared at her.

"Fix it, now!" With that, she was back down the hall.

House grumbled, and paged Chase to his office. When Chase finally made his way into House's office, House was playing with his large tennis ball.

"Sit." House said, catching the ball. "Cuddy just came in here-"

He cut him off. "I'm not changing my mind."

House stared at him, hard, searching. "Why?"

"Personal reasons."

House nodded, not believing him, but rather not caring. "As long as you make it clear to Cuddy that this has nothing to do with Cameron or I, then do what you wish." He turned back to his computer.

Chase nodded his head once. "Whatever you want House, thanks for the experience." He began to leave the office.

"Chase."

He turned around to look at his boss.

House leaned back in his computer chair. "As for right now, you work for me, run some blood cultures on the patient. There's a file on the table in there." He nodded towards the DDX room. House glared, as Chase walked through the conjoining door to fetch the file, then let a sly smile cross his face for a brief moment.4

* * *

Again, sorry a bit short. It **is **longer than the last chap though :). Have a OB appointment to go too. Hope you enjoy this chappy.


End file.
